The present invention relates to a dog-tethering device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dog-tethering device for attachment to a bicycle or similar apparatus allowing the bicycle to be used for exercising or simply walking the dog for pleasure.
Dogs are typically exercised by their owners through the act of walking or running. However, walking and running may not provide sufficient exercise for some dogs, especially those of the sporting or working breeds. For a lot of people, bicycle riding is preferred over walking or running. A dog, which is exercised by its owner while the owner rides a bicycle, is provided with a more rigorous workout in a shorter period of time. In prior practice, this was done by the person riding the bicycle holding onto the dog's leash with one hand and the bicycle's handlebars with the other. Alternatively, the dog's leash was tied to the bicycle's handlebars. Obviously this creates a very dangerous and unstable condition for both the rider and the dog. Any small tug by the dog can cause the rider to lose control of the bicycle, leading to possible serious injury to either the rider or the dog
There have been numerous attempts to design and develop dog-tethering/exercising/walking devices that may be attached to a bicycle to eliminate the need for the rider to hold directly onto the leash or to tie the leash to the handlebar of the bicycle. Prior designs have been mounted to the seat post, to the upper cross bar of the frame, and to the front forks of the bicycle. These prior devices, however, have fallen short of providing a suitable dog-tethering device. Prior seat post and frame mounted devices have been located in positions that can permit the dog to upset the balance of the bicycle thereby compromising steering and even possibly pulling the bicycle over onto its side. The same result can be found when the device is coupled to the upper cross bar of the bicycle frame. An exercising device that mounts to the front forks of the bicycle can seriously impede steering.
These prior devices are also constructed of tubular metal, a stiff material which readily transfers any movement of the tethered dog to the bicycle when there is no slack in the lead-strap.
From the above it is apparent that there exists a need for a device which allows a dog to be tethered to a bicycle, yet which provides for more stable operation of the bicycle when the dog pulls on the lead strap. It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide such a device, a stable dog exercising/walking device that mounts to a bicycle, while minimizing the possibility that the dog can pull over or otherwise cause a loss of control of the bicycle or harm to the animal.
It is another object of the present invention to isolate and attenuate motion and energy between the dog and the bicycle to prevent instability caused by sudden motions of the bicycle or the dog.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows for the quick and easy removal of all or part of the device from the bicycle when not in use.